Una nueva historia
by pru bue
Summary: es un UA, Eiri sigue siendo escritor, divorciado y con un hijo pero Shuichi es un policia...se conoceran e iniciaran su relacion a pesar de todos y de un asesino que los ronda
1. Encuentro

n este...esta es mi oprimer historia...es un universo alterno...pero los mismos personajes...espero les guste...por favor lean y manden reviews...me alentaran a continuar...

ninguno de los personajes me pr¿ertenece ...aun!!

pasen a leer!!

* * *

En una academia de policía, se celebraba la graduación de los nuevos oficiales y se les asignaba a su división en base a los resultados de sus exámenes y de sus habilidades.

Entre todo el grupo de estudiantes un chico de 21 años, dealgado,cabello castaño corto de piel bronceada y con unos ojos amatistas platicaba con su mejor amigo: un chico pelirrojo de 23 años y mas alto que el.

-ahhhhhh……..Hiroooo…por fiiiinnnnn……..soy DETECTIVE..- grito al mientras daba vueltas y le mostraba el documento que lo acreditaba como egresado de la academia de policía

-no seas tonto….shu…..aun no eres detective para que te integres a un escuadrón ….a que si eres torpe!! - exclamo un contento pelirojo

-lo se …no me lo tienes que restregar en mi cara-contesto haciendo un leve puchero

-y ya decidiste a que división entrar?

-siii….quiero estar en el Equipo Especial de Asalto!!..-exclamo con fuerza el castaño

-QUÉ?? En el S.A.T………pero es casi imposible entrar a menos de que hayas sacado excelente en cada una de las áreas que maneja la academia!!

-sí…y yo lo logre!!...me entere esta mañana, así que en la próxima semana me presentare en sus oficinas..

-Vaya!! Si que has logrado darme una sorpresa …pero como un niño como tú: llorón, impaciente, olvidadizo y escandaloso pudo lograr entrar a esa división…..

-pues ya ves que no soy tan tonto!!- exclamo un contento castaño

Después ambos miraron alrededor, a todos los compañeros de Shuichi que se habían graduado y que como el buscaban un lugar en las comisarias. Poco apoco la gente fue retirándose del patio y por lo tanto el par de amigos también lo hizo. Ambos se dirigieron hacia el estacionamiento donde estaba la motocicleta del pelirojo.

-Y como vas en la universidad Hiro??...Cuando terminas??..

-en un año aproximadamente, ya tengo un trabajo temporal en un hospital, así que me ayuda a practicar lo de la escuela, ganar experiencia y un poco de dinero.

-Tu familia debe estar muy orgullosa…exclamo nostálgicamente Shuichi

Hiro volteo a ver a su amigo y vio su cara de tristeza; ellos se habían conocido hace 15 años, en la escuela y descubrió que su amigo vivía en un orfanato, pues lo habían dejado abandonado ahí; desde entonces habían estado juntos y Hiro se había convertido en su familia.

-Eso espero, por que estas orgulloso de mi, verdad??

-Hi..Hiro!!

-Baka….tu también eres mi familia

-gracias…

-no hay de que …anda vamos a casa…mamá dijo que prepararía una comida inmensa para celebrar tu graduación…..y créeme se enfadara si no llegas

-sii….dijo con los ojos llorosos

-ya….no te alteres …anda y después salimos a dar una vuelta

-Hai.

Y así ambos amigos se subieron a la motocicleta y arrancaron dirigiéndose a la casa de Hiro.

* * *

Mientras en una zona residencial, en un lujoso departamento de un edificio; una pareja discutía. Se trataba de Eiri Uesugi mejor conocido como Yuki Eiri, un escritor de renombre conocido en todo Japón y con fama creciente en Europa y Estados Unidos. Se encontraba discutiendo con la que seria pronto su ex esposa Kazue Suzuki y que era la madre de su pequeño hijo de dos años de nombre Rikku.

- Si te vas a largar, hazlo de una vez pero ni creas que te llevaras al niño, tampoco te dar nada de dinero….

- No puedes impedirme que me lleve a rikku…es mi hijo!!

- En serio!! Claro que puedo tengo abogados además tu fuiste la que firmo su sentencia…lárgate de una vez con ese amante tuyo que tienes, ese fotógrafo o es que ya lo cambiaste??

- Callate!!...fuiste tu quien me obligo..con tus estúpidas reuniones, giras , presentaciones…nunca me diste atención

- Aja y que mas ….disfrutaste de mi fama ..ya que como actriz eres pésima

- Suficiente!!...no voy a tolerarte mas ….por mi puedes quedarte con el mocoso….no me importa…..aun tengo futuro en el medio y me iré a Estados Unidos….espero no volverte a ver nunca mas!!...y tomando una pequeña maleta y azotando la puerta se marcho.

Al momento, el escritor se dejo caer en el sofá; bueno se había ido era algo por demás esperado desde el nacimiento de rikku , ella había tenido una depresión post parto según los doctores. Desde entonces nada volvió a ser igual, las discusiones se volvieron una actividad diaria y por ello decidió enfocarse más en su trabajo y en atender a su hijo. Su hijo, ese niño no era culpable de nada, y no merecía sufrir por culpa de sus irresponsables padres. Por este motivo, decidió ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la casa de su hermana donde había dejado al pequeño para que no fuera testigo de una nueva pelea.

Mientras bajaba por el elevador, pensaba que tendría que reacomodar sus horarios, así como conseguir una niñera para cuidarlo. Bueno cosas difíciles se avecinaban además de que le dolía la forma de separarse de Kazue; se había casado con ella por amor, o ¿no?. Pero muy en el fondo de si mismo, sabia que no, al inicio de su carrera había salido con infinidad de mujeres solo por diversión, por la fama que le otorgaba ser una promesa de la literatura a pesar de tener tan solo 19 años; que lo había hecho solo por que se entero de su embarazo y por las presiones de su hermana y su padre acerca de que debía hacerse responsable del bebe.

Con estos pensamientos se dirigió a la mansión, donde vivía su hermana con su esposo. Les explicaría lo sucedido y daría inicio a una nueva discusión; es que acaso ellos no entendían que ya no soportaba ese matrimonio y que por, lo mismo ambos tenían amantes; y que por ser figuras publicas eran del conocimiento de todo Japón.

* * *

En una pequeña casa, alejada del bullicio de Tokio, en el pueblo de Mizuho; una familia celebraba. Se encontraban presentes toda la familia Nakano y Shuichi Shindou.

-En buena hora has terminado la escuela Shu…..ahhhh que rápido pasa el tiempo…perece que fue ayer que jugabas en el parque a los detectives…- exclamo contenta la madre de Hiro al momento de que servía mas comida para los jóvenes

-Sí…y que Hiro era el medico que te atendía cuando te herían en acción…- finalizo el padre

-Pero ya no son sueños…es real…pero esperemos que sean buenos..o si no..pobre del país.-exclamo un contento Yuuji

-Guarda silencio…-lo recrimino su madre- deberías hacer lo mismo y buscarte una carrera…ser actor no te ha dejado mucho-lo reprendió su madre

.-Pero madre…el mundo en la actualidad esta tan carente de talentos que me necesita, no puedo abandonarlos además que puedo hacer yo, un simple mortal, contra los designios del destino…-exclamo un poético Yuuji

-Sí claro, el destino..mejor termina de comer

Y todos rieron y siguieron comiendo y bebiendo por Shuichi. Cuando se hizo de noche, los padres de Hiro decidieron que Shuichi se quedara con ellos era bastante tarde y no querían que se fuera, además de que sabían que el castaño aun no tenía estaba establecido en la ciudad. Así, con todo y los peros de Shuichi, este se quedo esperando ansioso por que iniciara en su nuevo empleo.

* * *

En una mansión, una reunión no muy tranquila se llevaba a cabo.

-Supongo..que contrataras una niñera adema sde que tendras que reducir tu carga de trabajo para que puedas atender al pequeño..-exclamo Mika Seguchi, hermana mayor de Eiri, en el instante de que entreganba a un bebe de dos años, de cabello rubio, ojos dorados y con un pans azul y tenis del mismo color.

-Sí…cambiare varias cosas..-contesto Eiri al tomar al niño con una ternura rara en él, quien era su viva imagen.

-Sobre el divorcio¿no piensas darle nada?...- pregunto Seguchi Touma, esposo de Mika y presidente de una de las compañías de música mas importantes del medio musical de Japón.

-No, ella no tiene al niño asi que no tengo por que mantenerla..además ahí tiene a sus amantes para que la mantengan..-contesto secamente

-Eiri, no intentes tomarnos el pelo….te interesa poco que tenga amantes, tú también los tienes…solo lo haces para castigarla…- le increpo su molesta hermana

-Y que si lo hago?...nunca cuido de Rikku…mejor que se haya largado

-Sí pero…no pudo continuar porque su marido la interrumpió

-Ya basta Mika…eso no importa ahora, hay que buscar una niñera para Rikku…además de que hay que llevarlo al medico

El medico, rayos Eiri odiaba eso pero era necesario ya que con dos años Rikku no mostraba la misma energía que los otros niños además de que tendría al menos que decir algunas palabras pero ni eso hacia. Vendría una época difícil para la pequeña familia.

* * *

El lunes por la mañana Shuichi se presento en las oficinas del que seria su nuevo escuadrón, el Equipo Especial de Asalto, este departamento era de elite en todo el sistema 'policiaco de Japón y el sueño dorado de Shuichi. Después de que el fin de semana su amigo y el buscaran por todas partes un pequeño departamento en el que el pelicastaño pudiera vivir, y tras una larga búsqueda habían logrado encontrar y acondicionar con los pocos muebles que la familia nakano le había obsequiado, Shuichi se encontraba listo para iniciar su nueva vida. Llego al edificio, de tres pisos, situado en una calle tranquila del área de Shibuya, entro con nerviosismo pero con decisión.

En el edificio, un hombre con clara pinta de extranjero de 40 años; alto, de largo cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta hablaba con otro hombre de aproximadamente 34 años, cabello castaño y ojos azules.

-Are you ready??..today you will have news members…

-Lo se, según el informe que me enviaron es solo uno

-What??...just one…Why??

-Al parecer fue el único que aprobó las áreas necesaria para pertenecer a este grupo… además de que a muchos no les agrada por los riesgos..

-I see…bien así sea uno tendrá un entrenamiento tan duro que no sabré ni quien lo golpeo….-exclamo el extranjero al momento de sacar una escopeta y levantarla por lo alto.

-K san…tranquilízate no quiero que provoques un nuevo desorden …. La pintura es nueva

-OK…you win!! .. Ryuichi

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta por donde entraba un chico, el hombre llamado Ryuichi se giro para ponerse de pie y dar la bienvenida al nuevo miembro de su escuadrón, pero sus palabras se quedaron en su garganta en el momento en que lo miro: un chico de aproximadamente 1.60 de estatura, cabello castaño, delgado cuerpo, piel bronceada, con facciones finas y unos hermoso ojos violetas, bastante joven para ser al que esperaban; con eso solo atino a pensar: _lindo_.

Shuichi, por fin se animo a entrar, y vio dentro de la habitación a dos hombres de pie; uno extraño con cabello rubio y una escopeta en la mano, y al otro maduro y con un semblante serio, y dando una pequeña reverencia se presentó.

-Buenos Dias!! Mi nombre es Shuichi Shindou y soy el nuevo recluta..-exclamo con orgullo..

Ambos hombres se quedaron de piedra, ese chiquillo el nuevo recluta??..si daba la apariencia de ser modelo…pero en fin, aun con sus dudas se presentaron.

-Buenos Días!! Mi nombre Claude Krawd Winchester pero puedes llamarme solo K,soy el jefe de entrenamiento y él es…-dijo al momento de señalar al otro hombre.

-Sakuma, Sakuma Ryuichi, y soy el Comandante de la Unidad..y …este es Kumagoro…el sub comandante….saluda kuma chan!!...- exclamo el hombre logrando que Shuichi se quedara muy sorprendido con el homre que jugaba con un muñeco de peluche y que seria su superior.

-Mu..Mucho gusto….dijo sonriente Shuichi, y Sakuam solo pudo pensar en _tierno_

* * *

7 meses después

Shuichi corría por el parque, estaba en una pequeña practica; recordando todo lo que había sucedido en esos meses que se le habían hecho tan cortos. Primero fue su sorpresa de conocer a sus superiores y su forma de ser, ese mismo día conoció a los otros miembros, 7 hombres y 2 mujeres; todos ellos tan distintos pero trabajando de una forma sorprendente. Después había sido su asignación, dentro del escuadrón, que había sido en la escuadra de asalto la cual estaba bajo las órdenes de Sakuma. Continuando con entrenamientos que impartía ese hombre norteamericano, lo cual descubrió después, y quien era encargado de eso y de establecer tácticas, pero que constantemente viajaba a Norteamérica.

Haciendo una pequeña pausa también recordó, sus múltiples aventuras para arreglar su pequeño departamento con ayuda de Sakuma, ese hombre se había convertido en un gran amigo que lo apoyaba en todo, y mas ahora que casi no podía ver a Hiro, debido a la escuela y el trabajo.

Eiri camino por el parque, eran alrededor de las 7 de la tarde y había salido a buscar aire y de encontrar a la musa que se había escapado, y por lo tanto no podía seguir escribiendo; rememorando todo lo sucedido en ese tiempo.

En primer lugar la visita al medico, quien diagnostico que rikku era sano físicamente y que su mente y espíritu era lo que tenia mal, debido a situaciones negativas en su familia. Por ello estaba en pequeñas terapias para ayudarlo a comunicarse, apenas y lograba articular palabras y frases, las mas básicas y hasta hace poco comenzó a decir "papá", después la visita del abogado de Kazue con el divorcio, y su parte de la fortuna, esa cuestión aun no la arreglaba; encima la fecha de presentación de su libro se acercaba a pasos vertiginosos; tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

Siguió corriendo, pensando y escuchando música tratando de recordar todas las nuevas cosas que había aprendido en los entrenamientos. Sin darse cuenta choco con un hombre y terminando en el piso.

Fumando y caminando sin sentido ni rumbo, Eiri tan solo llego a sentir un golpe y después dio al piso, dispuesto a golpear e insultar al imbécil que se atrevía a tirarlo.

Levanto los ojos rápidamente para disculparse y fue cuando lo vio, al hombre mas apuesto que había visto en su vida: un hombre de alrededor de 27 años, alto mas alto qu el y que el promedio japonés, cabello rubio, piel pálida, delgado pero fuerte, con ropa a simple vista costosa, con facciones finas y ojos fríos y hermosos ojos dorados.

Eiri miro hacia abajo, y vio a un chiquillo de no mas de 19 años, delgado, y de unos ojos amatistas; que lo miraban embobada mente. Lo miro y lo vio lindo, pero lo había tirado y merecía un castigo.

-Oye mocoso!!...quítate me aplastas, hazte a un lado.…-exclamo furioso

-no soy ningún mocoso, me llamo Shuichi, y no me grite

-así, pues mira mocoso, por donde caminas o es que acaso no sabes..-exclamó burlón

-urghh…no me diga mocoso, quien se cree y usted tampoco se fijo por donde andaba

-pues no tendría que fijarme y cuidarme de cualquier baka que no sabe caminar

-no me diga baka

-sí, como quieras ba-ka

Así siguieron peleando y dejando que la noche cayera

* * *

Departamento de Shuichi, domingo 11 de la mañana

Shuichi despertaba por la luz que se filtraba por la ventana de su habitación, bostezando, abrió los ojos y descubrió que se encontraba acostado en su futon cubierto tan solo por una sabana, levantando la sabana descubrió con asombro y horror que se encontraba completamente desnudo; girando la cabeza lentamente hacia su lado derecho descubrió a un hombre rubio desnudo dormido y a juzgar por el leve dolor de su trasero, no había que pensar mucho para saber que se había acostado con ese hombre, uno a quien apenas había conocido la noche anterior y a quien, en base a una corazonada, seguiría viendo.

* * *

wuuuuaaaaaaaaa!!...que habran hecho esos dos?? bueno lo descubriremos en el siguiente capitulo (ni yo lo se muy bien))...mmmm...adios!!


	2. Nuevo sentimiento

kyaaaaaaa...aqui esta el segundo capitulo...en primera quisiera dedicar este capitulo para la persona que me envio mi primer review...ureshii !...para ti linda Astrid ojala te guste este capitulo y el curso que toma ...es solo el principio...y a mi querida amiga de mucho tiempo AJ...tranquila..no es que no quiera pasarte la histroia pero no quiero que la leas cuando solo llevo dos capitulos...ademas tengo penita,ahhhh! gomen!...por cierto...niña, deja de faltar a las clases de japones no me obligues a usar al fuerza...

despues de esto solo queda decir , los personajes son de Maki Murakami sama!

en cursiva son pensamientos y los [ ..es la maquina contestadora u.u pasen a leer y manden reviews 

* * *

Shuichi se puso de pie rápidamente y busco por el piso su ropa, después de encontrar su playera y sus boxers; se dirigió rápidamente hacia su pequeña cocina a servirse un vaso con agua y para tratar de pensar en lo que había sucedido. Así, una vez después de beber los recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

----------------------------------------------------flash back----------------------------------------------------------------- 

En el parque do hombres discutían, Shuichi comenzaba a desesperarse, el hombre a quien había tirado accidentalmente no dejaba de llamarlo mocoso además de que parecía disfrutar molestarlo. _Que le pasa, que sea tan apuesto no le da derecho a tratarme así… wuuaaaaa…en que diablos estoy pensando ¡es un hombre!.. _pensó Shuichi.

Habrían seguido con la discusión de no haber sido que a Yuki comenzó a dolerle la cabeza y dejando caer su cigarrillo, hizo una mueca de dolor al momento de que se mareaba y tomaba su cabeza con las manos; tenia demasiado estrés y el no dormir ni comer bien ya le estaba afectando y su cuerpo comenzaba a pasarle la factura.

Shuichi callo de inmediato al ver al hombre hacer gestos extraños; era obvio de que se sentía mal, así que Shuichi se ofreció llevarlo a su casa, la cual se encontraba a 10 minutos del parque, para que tomara algo y descansara antes de irse a su casa. Después de una pequeña discusión, con algunos insultos de parte del escritor y de que Shuichi lo llevara casi arrastrando a su pequeño departamento; ambos hombres llegaron, era una casa de dos pisos, con una escalera del lado derecho; siguiendo al muchacho subieron las escaleras en completo silencio por parte del escritor mientras Shuichi explicaba que su casa era la parte de arriba.

-No es muy grande pero esta bien ubicado, es barato, ademas de que no estoy mucho tiempo y lo importante me gusta!...exclamo contento

Después de abrir la puerta y de darle unas pantuflas al rubio y ponerse unas el mismo entraron al pequeño departamento. Eiri miro ese pequeño espacio, el cual solo consistía al momento de abrirse la puerta, en una habitación pequeña en donde solo habia un pequeño sofá con una mesa, unos muebles en donde estaba una pequeña televisión y un estereo pequeño; del lado derecho se veía una habitación la cual era la cocina y el pequeño comedor, del lado izquierdo había una gran ventana, al fondo de la habitación podia distinguirse una puerta que seguramente dirigía a la recamara.

Al entrar, Shuichi se ruborizo por la mirada del hombre hacia su casa y le dio unas explicaciones; acerca de que era pequeña pero por ahora era todo lo que podía pagar además le gustaba así. Eiri solo observo y a pesar de todo, le gusto, era pequeño pero limpio y además calido. Lentamente entro, Shuichi lo invito a sentarse mientras se dirigia a la cocina por un vaso de agua y pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. Después de darselas y de que Eiri las bebiera; Shuichi lo observaba, no podía negar que era un hombre realmente apuesto, proyectaba un aire de seguridad y con su porte orgulloso, su mirada fria y superior, ademas de su caminar que parecia imitar al de un fiera al acecho, lo volvian un hombre irresistible. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del momento en el que el escritor se habia puesto de pie y le lanzaba un mirada intensa y burlona, se sobresalto y sonrojo cuando desperto de su letargo debido a la pregunta de Eiri.

-Te parezco atractivo?

-Ehhhh….no…es decir, si….digo por que me hace esa pregunta

-No dejas de mirarme, pero contesta niño…

Enfadado por llamarlo "niño", Shuichi le contesto.. – No me digas niño, tengo casi 22 años y no se quien se cree para decir eso, y no, no lo miraba…..exclamo Shuichi nervioso por la mirada dorada que lo dominaba por completo.

Eiri no contesto, simplemente acercándose y con su mano caricio la mejilla del moreno para después inclinarse y besarlo en la boca ante la sorpresa del más joven. Shuichi no sabía que decir o hacer, de pronto se vio besando a Yuki mientras este lo acariciaba en la espalda, par después introducir las manos debajo de la playera y acariciar la piel de Shuichi. Solo se escuchaban los jadeos entrecortados de Shuichi, ya que el escritor había comenzado a besar su cuello mientras Shuichi solo atinaba a ferrarse a el por temor a caerse de tantas emociones que experimentaba.

El escritor retiro la camisa de Shuichi, lo miro y lo excito a la locura observar su piel suave y bronceada, y después le pregunto:

- Donde esta tu recamara?..con una voz cargada de lujuria y deseo, una voz a la que Shuichi no pudo resistirse y totalmente rojo lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo hacia la otra habitación ; al momento de abrir la puerta y después de cerrarla ; Shuichi se dio la vuelta y observo expectante como Yuki se quitaba su saco y comenzaba a desabrocharse la camisa. Shuichi tan solo podía observar fascinado ese cuerpo tan perfecto que se descubría ante él, poco después Eiri quedo con el torso desnudo y se acerco hacia Shuichi tomándolo por la estrecha cintura y darle un profundo beso. Cuando sintió las manos del rubio sobre el, el más joven solo atino a sonrojarse y cerrando los ojos coloco sus manos en el pecho de Eiri y disfruto de ese beso y de la lengua que se introducía en su boca.

Poco a poco la pasión fue creciendo y de pronto Shuichi se encontraba recostado, sobre las mantas, con el escritor encima de él; ambos tan solo con los bóxers puestos, después de tomar aire y de mirar burlonamente a Shuichi, Eiri se deslizo besando el cuerpo de Shuichi y al llegar a su entrepierna lentamente retiro la ultima prenda y con un movimiento rápido atrapo el miembro erguido de Shuichi en su boca, comenzando a lamerlo.

Al momento de sentir esa caliente boca atrapando y chupando su miembro, Shuichi dio un pequeño grito que dio paso a gemidos y de que colocara su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Eiri mientras que con la otra sujetaba fuertemente una sabana. Pero, repentinamente, Eiri se detuvo y antes de que Shuichi protestara, Eiri lo besaba en la boca para después bruscamente colocarlo boca abajo recargándose sobre el e introduciendo tres dedos en la boca de Shuichi, quien después de la sorpresa y suponiendo lo que Eiri quería comenzó a lamer los dedos de forma rápida y ansiosa. Después Eiri los dirigió al trasero de Shuichi e introdujo un dedo en la estrecha abertura, al momento que sentía todo el cuerpo tensarse bajo el, así que comenzó a besar suavemente el cuello y los hombros de Shuichi, segundos después introdujo un segundo y tercer dedo, comenzando a moverlos en círculos tratando de dilatarlo para finalmente retirarlos.

Rápidamente se quito sus bóxers y colocando la punta de su miembro comenzó a empujar. Shuichi agarro con fuerza las sabanas y cerraba los ojos mientras respiraba fuertemente y dando un grito sintió el miembro del escritor totalmente dentro de él.

– Es…espera…me…duele…- dijo entrecortadamente mientras le salían unas lagrimas; era su primera vez sin contar el hecho de que el miembro era enorme. Eiri respirando profundamente se quedo quieto mientras esperaba que se acostumbrara, pero la urgencia y la excitación lo estaban matando así que decidió no esperar mucho y comenzó a moverse primero suave y lento pero después perdió todo signo de razón y las envestidas se hicieron rápidas, fuertes, profundas y salvajes.

A pesar del dolor, Shuichi estaba disfrutando completamente por lo que comenzó a mover las caderas tratando de seguir el ritmo brusco y salvaje del otro hombre. En la habitación solo podían escucharse los jadeos suaves de Shuichi y gemidos roncos de Eiri; muy pronto Shuichi arqueo su cuerpo y levantando su cabeza emitió un pequeño grito, el cual anunciaba su culminación con un intenso orgasmo, a la par de que su cuerpo se contrajo y aprisiono el miembro de Eiri, quien con unas cuantas embestidas mas también llego al deseado orgasmo. Shuichi se dejo caer sobre las mantas agotado y tratando de recuperar su respiración normal, mientras Eiri solo observaba el cuerpo desnudo y sudoroso del castaño y con un rápido movimiento salió de su interior provocando un tenue gemido de Shuichi, acto después le dio la vuelta para quedar los dos hombres frente a frente.

Shuichi se dejo hacer y al momento de verlo sintió un vuelco tan grande en su corazón; este sentimiento era nuevo además de que lo embargaba totalmente; y sin descubrir de qué se trataba, simplemente estiro su brazo derecho para atraer al otro hombre y besarlo en la boca. Eiri miraba divertido al chiquillo recostado y se sorprendió cuando este lo atraía para darle un beso. Sin siquiera poder explicarlo su cuerpo reacciono y descubrió que tenia una nueva erección; Shuichi soltó una risita cuando sintió la rudeza del miembro contra su pierna y después solo observo como el rubio se colocaba entre sus piernas con su miembro duro y firme, y dando un grito se sintió nuevamente invadido.

-No …seas…..tan brusco…- exclamó un sorprendido y jadeante Shuichi

-Silencio…baka….te gusta….- contesto un burlón escritor al momento de iniciar con sus fuertes envestidas

-No m…me digas ba..ka..ahhhh…ahhh…es ..que…no quedaste satisfec…mmmhh…..-Shuichi ya no pudo terminar su oración debido a una boca ansiosa que lo besaba salvajemente.

-Asi esta ….mejor.. esto Eiri coloco sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de Shuichi y las rodillas sobre las mantas, situándose entre las piernas del mas joven y comenzó con las fuertes envestidas mientras Shuichi lo rodeaba con sus piernas y colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello y acariciando los rubios cabellos no dejo de gemir por el placer. Poco a poco avanzo la noche y la pasión de los nuevos amantes fue extinguiéndose hasta que los dos quedaron exhaustos y completamente dormidos.

----------------------------------- Fin del flash back ----------------------------------

Shuiçhi no podía creerlo, se había acostado con un hombre, uno a quien apenas habia conocido el día anterior y de quien ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Totalmente lleno de pánico, busco rápidamente su ropa y sus llaves para salir corriendo de su casa; estaba tan asustado que no le importo dejar a ese hombre en su hogar y se fue directo a buscar a su mejor amigo Hiro, necesitaba tanto hablar con él.

* * *

Minutos después, un cansado escritor abría los ojos y mientras colocaba su mano sobre ellos para protegerse de la luz matutina inspecciono el lugar en donde estaba y el estado en el cual se encontraba. Poco a poco los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron; su salida al parque para pensar, su encuentro con un mocoso, la ida a su casa y después el sexo. Una noche llena de pasión y sexo; un muy necesitado sexo ya que hacia 7 meses que no salía con nadie y esa falta lo había puesto de mal humor. Lentamente se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse con la ropa que fue encontrando a su camino, al parecer el chiquillo no estaba y sin entenderlo sintió una leve decepción por no verlo._Pero en que demonios estas pensando Eiri, fue sexo solo eso, mejor sal de aquí antes de que regrese y te pida explicaciones. _Con este pensamiento, salió del pequeño departamento y al momento de cerrar la puerta dio un ultimo vistazo y muy dentro de él un pensamiento de volver a ver a ese muchacho se agitaba.

* * *

No supo como llego hasta la casa de Hiro, tan solo toco y espero. Minutos después un pelirojo bostezando abría la puerta y al ver a su amigo le dijo: - Vaya Shu!...creí que nos veríamos a las dos de la tarde , es que ya ti…heeyy..que pasa?. …- exclamo un sorprendido y asustado Hiro, ya que Shuichi ni siquiera lo habia dejado terminar de hablar y se había arrojado a sus brazos, abrazándolo y comenzando a llorar suavemente.

-Anda..pasa…no llores..- exclamo Hiro y acariciando suavemente la cabeza de su amigo y lo invito a pasar al departamento y cerraba la puerta. Dentro, lentamente Shuichi le contaba toda la historia.

-Mmmm….déjame recapitular..le dijo Hiro dejando su taza de café sobre la mesa de la cocina..Uno: encontraste a un desconocido en el parque, lo tiraste, te disculpaste y lo llevaste a tu casa, cierto?

-Hai…

-Dos: al llegar le diste algo para el dolor de su cabeza y hablaste un momento con él, correcto?

-Hai

-Tres: de repente estabas besándolo y cuando menos te diste cuanta ya estabas en la cama con él. Totalmente rojo Shuichi solo atino a mover afirmativamente la cabeza. Después de un breve silencio, le pregunto:

-Te enamoraste, verdad?...

Sorprendido por la pregunta, Shuichi levanto la cabeza rápidamente y aunque quisiera negarlo o le diera vueltas para cambiar de tema, sabia que no podría engañar a Hiro y mucho menos a sí mismo. Tan solo le quedo aceptarlo.

-Sí……Hiro….que hago?...le pregunto a su mejor amigo…- es tan rápido, tan confuso, ni siquiera se su nombre

-Ahhh……que es lo que te dice tu corazón?

Colocándose una mano en su pecho y aguantando las lagrimas dijo..-Me dice que lo volveré a ver pero no se cuando…

-Entonces..confía en el..Se que eres fuerte…uno no elige de quien enamorarse….todo saldrá bien…

-Gracias…..

Revolviendo cariñosamente el cabello castaño, Hiro le pregunto: - Así que ya no eres virgen! Y yo que pensé que al final estarías conmigo….exclamo totalmente divertido por las reacciones que vendrían.

-Hirooooo!...no digas eso…eres mi amigo… - pero inmediatamente su expresión cambio, y suspirando y con ojos brillantes exclamo – fue IN-CRE-I-BLE…..era tan grande !...senti tantas cosas!

-Si si si…..no me des detalles….no me perviertas

-Pero si fuiste tu quien empezó, le dijo riendo y justo en ese momento se puso de pie completamente asustado y gritando dijo: - LO DEJE EN MI CASA!...

-Queeee?... si serás tonto…… le contesto su amigo con la pijama mojada por el café que segundos antes tiro debido al espanto y sorpresa del grito.

-HIROOOO…….Y SI ES UN ASESINO SERIAL?...O UN ESTAFADOR?...O SE DEDICA A SECUESTRAR A JOVENES INOCENTES PARA DESPUES TENERLOS DE TROFEOS!………

-No digas tonterías….anda vamos a tu casa……

-H..Hai…..

Al poco rato y después de que Hiro se cambiara, no sin escuchar las constantes indicaciones de Shuichi acerca de que debía apresurarse; se dirigieron hacia la casa del joven policía. Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta; nervioso se negaba a abrir con el argumento de no saber que decir o hacer si seguía dentro, pero al mismo tiempo el miedo de no hallarlo y ya no poder volver a verlo se agitaba en su cabeza y corazón. Cansado de esperar, Hiro le arrebato las llaves y abrió rápidamente la puerta; ingresando lentamente con su amigo aferrado a su espalda; y este es policía, porque no entro el primero…como habrá terminado la academia pensaba un confundido pelirrojo.

Al termino de una rápida inspección, Shuichi totalmente desesperanzado entendió que el rubio se había marchado y con él se había llevado su corazón y su alma. Ahora, que haría? Como lo encontraría? Habría significado lo mismo que para él? La incertidumbre y un dolor hasta ahora desconocido se apoderaban de él pero dejo sus cavilaciones cuando sintió la mano de su amigo sobre su hombro y al voltear se encontró con una mirada de apoyo, a la cual le dedico una suave sonrisa.

-Tienes hambre?... te invito a desayunar….y con estas palabras volvieron a salir

* * *

Después de un desayuno, llamado mejor comida, en ocasiones interrumpido por las burlas e indirectas de su amigo y de las cosas que haría para encontrar a ese hombre; y de pasar a mueblerías y tiendas de ropa; Shuichi entraba a su casa, cansado de caminar y de no encontrar cosas adecuadas para su casa, y al ver mensajes en su contestadota, los reprodujo; al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a la cocina para dejar los viveres. Usted tiene dos nuevos mensajes, dejados a las tres y tres y cinco de la tarde, escucho decir a la contestadota.

-_[Mensaje numero uno: Listen…Shindou san …we have a practise tomorrow at 7 o´clock… its with Ayumi san..So don´t be late or I will shoot you…_

_-[Mensaje numero dos: Shuuuu chan….kuma chan dice que practicaremos tiros con Mara chan…ven descansado y desayunado …bye bye na no da!_

_Practica de tiro, tendré que llegar temprano_; con este pensamiento se sentaba en el piso al lado de la ventana y tomando su mochila la abrió y saco dos fotografías, en las cuales se mostraban diez hombres y dos mujeres. Al observarlas recordó a cada uno de ellos y el día en que ingreso al escuadrón y los conoció.

* * *

Que les parecio?...que lindo Shu se enamoro...pero esta historia no es solo de romance tambien es de accion!..disculpen el ingles...mmm...etto...y que les parecio el lemon?...es el primero que hago y tuve que leer antes muchos y de todo tipo de series para tener una idea de como seria...pero como soy una pervertida...HABRA MUCHO MAS! ..ejemm...dejen reviews...me alentaran a continuar.


	3. Añoranza

bien...ante todo una disculpa pero ya explicare mas abajo...pasen a leer y dejen reviews...los personajes no me pertenecen a excepcion de unos que son nuevos el resto es de Maki Murakami san...

* * *

Con las fotos entre sus manos, Shuichi recordó con una sonrisa como se integro al equipo.

-- flash back --

Después de presentarse, su superior Sakuma Ryuichi y de que le presentara a un extraño hombre con acento extraño diciéndole que era un miembro que normalmente se encargaba de los entrenamientos y de varias cosas que con el paso de los días se daría cuenta. Se ofreció a mostrarle el lugar. Primero le explico que en la planta baja se encontraban las oficinas y la cafetería; en la segunda tenían cuartos de entrenamiento y en la ultima normalmente habitaciones para cuando se quedaban a trabajar, las duchas y de que también otra división ocupaba el mismo edificio ya que era un trabajo conjunto con otro escuadrón.

Después, al bajar Sakuma tomo su expediente al momento de sentarse en su escritorio e indicarle al chico que también lo hiciera; lentamente comenzó a hojearlo mientras Shuichi bebía de su vaso de agua previamente ofrecido y servido por Sakuma, así pasaron en silencio varios minutos; interesante para Sakuma pero nerviosos para el chico. Minutos después cerró su expediente y decidió hacerle unas preguntas acerca del equipo.

-Shuichi , necesito hacerte unas preguntas..Dime que sabes acerca del escuadrón? ¿Qué es el Equipo Especial de Asalto?

-bueno…. El Tokushu Kyushu Butai, de la policía japonesa es una unidad de operaciones especiales. Es equiparable al GSG 9 alemán o el SAS británico o al FBI norteamericano, buena parte de la información sobre la unidad es secreto, frecuentemente se la denomina por sus siglas en inglés S.A.T. (Special Assault Team) o Equipo Especial de Asalto.

-¿¿Como esta integrada??...

-A la hora de llevar a cabo una operación, la rama del S.A.T. se divide en un grupo que lleva a cabo el asalto, con el objetivo de capturar al criminal o criminales implicados en el suceso en cuestión; un grupo de francotiradores, encargados de efectuar disparos de precisión a distancias largas, así como de labores de reconocimiento; un grupo de apoyo técnico, encargado de proporcionar equipamiento electrónico, como micrófonos y cámaras; y una sección de mando, responsable de la planificación táctica.

-bueno….debes saber que la mayor parte de la información es secreta y de los miembros también…esto es para evitar situaciones peligrosas

-Si lo se……

-Por lo tanto es mí deber decirte que a nadie puedes revelarle a que te dedicas específicamente. Puedes decir si lo deseas que eres detective..ya que en caso de no estar en misiones o en entrenamientos cubrimos esa labor. Es por seguridad de los miembros y la de sus familias.

-No hay problema……al momento de contestar Sakuma pudo distinguir claramente un dejo de tristeza y dolor y estuvo tentado de preguntar los motivos pero se abstuvo de hacerlo por el cambio rápido del joven.

-Bien …..Sakuma tuvo el impulso de preguntarle acerca de él, de su vida, sus gustos, en fin de tantas cosas que quería saber de este chico pero no lo pudo hacer ya que el regreso de K y el murmullo de voces solo podían indicar la llegada de los miembros del equipo.

Ambos giraron para ver la entrada, la cual se abría revelando a una mujer de unos 30 años, cabello negro largo hasta la cintura, ojos negros, nariz pequeña y labios delgados, delgada, vestida formalmente con un traje de color negro y una blusa blanca quien sostenía una carpeta y un vaso; quien entraba diciendo:….- Ni se te ocurra meterme en tus problemas Kouji…tu te lo buscaste…ni bien había terminado de decirlo giraba dando la espalda a los dos hombres sentados y comenzó a reír.

-yea….don't try to escape…..you have to be ready!!... después de estas palabras un rubio entraba seguido por un hombre mas joven, alto, moreno, rapado y vestido con unos jeans negros, botas y camisa negra.-Vamos K…fue solo una broma….no es para que lo tomes asi….diciendo esto se abrazo a la mujer y continuo …- Mara esta de acuerdo conmigo….te vas en unos días y es necesario que dejes todo listo..y que mejor que dejándome a mi a cargo.

-Really??...are you kidding??...Is that true??...pregunto dirigiéndose ahora a la mujer; la cual empujaba a otro hombre y le decía…- Ya te dije que no me metas…y yo nunca dije eso….y…ni se te ocurra apuntarme con tu 9mm…K….

- AAHHHJAAA…..descubrí tu trampa Ariwa….you will pay it…..

-Rayos ….murmuro contrariado el hombre mas joven

-Bueno…es que acaso no pueden tranquilizarse….su escándalo se escucha desde la calle… recrimino un hombre de mas de 30 años…seguido por otros dos mas jóvenes de entre 25 y 30 años…quienes venían soportando las ganas de carcajearse.

Sakuma poniéndose de pie decidió intervenir antes de que siguieran discutiendo; debía presentarles al nuevo miembro además de arreglar varios pendientes. Así, dando unas palmadas llamo la atención de todos.

-Hey…chicos ….atención…tengo algo muy importante que anunciar. Como verán este mes finalizo el curso de la academia de policías, y como saben cada año normalmente tenemos nuevos miembros. Este año se incorpora a nuestro equipo Shindou Shuichi…diciendo esto volteo hacia él y continuo diciendo…por eso pido un aplauso y que nos presentemos para hacerlo sentir cómodo. Al momento de terminar todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia el joven y le dieron un aplauso; a lo que Shuichi se sonrojo y haciendo una reverencia dijo:

-Gracias….mi nombre es Shindou Shuichi…tengo 21 años y estoy honrado de estar aquí y emocionado de trabajar con ustedes.

-Guaaauuuu….21 años…eres un peque…exclamo el joven llamado Kouji…ayyy…dijo después de que la mujer le diera un codazo y le dijera….- Callate…como si tu fueras muy grande….Ni lo tomes en cuenta…Mi nombre es Ayumi Mara…mi edad no la digo, solo diré que soy 11 años mayor que tu…..encantada de conocerte…y finalizo con una reverencia y una sonrisa.

-El mío es Kimura Yashiro….tengo 33 años...bienvenido…pronuncio seriamente para después decir…-y este es Ariwa Kouji…tan solo es seis años mayor que tu y ya se cree mayor. Al momento el aludido esbozo una sonrisa y acercándose le dio unas palmadas, diciendo…-Baaahhh…no te lo tomes en serio…relájate y sonríe.

-A Claude ya lo conoces….por tu expediente te asignaré a el grupo de asalto…este esta integrado por 4 personas; Mara es líder del grupo de francotiradores, el cual tiene 3 miembros; el equipo de apoyo técnico, del cual el líder es Dick a quien ya conocerás y por ultimo esta el equipo de mando, solo son dos personas del cual yo lo manejo además de que soy responsable de todo el escuadrón. A pesar de ser del grupo de asalto debes entrenar con los otros equipos; a partir de mañana iniciaras con los entrenamientos, son duros pero se que te acostumbraras y responderás a mis órdenes, tienes alguna pregunta sobre esto.

Shuichi asintió y dijo: - Solo una pregunta…ante la mirada de su comandante continuo ¿Qué función cumple él?...dijo señalando a K quien se encontraba admirando su arma y que al momento de ver que lo observaban dijo…..-Well boy…..yo soy un miembro de apoyo para todo el escuadrón …sirvo de enlace para con otros equipos tanto nacionales e internacionales..y por supuesto soy el experto en armas!!...al terminar alzo su arma al aire y disparo….tan solo se escucho el estruendo del disparo y de que le cayera encima polvo….

-K !!...es que no puedes controlarte…apenas terminaron de arreglarlo….le dijo una molesta Mara

-It was necessary….fue lo que contesto el americano…..-Necessary for what?...le recrimino Mara.

-Vaya K….se nota que no puedes dejar de alabarte a ti mismo….dijo una joven de cabello corto azul, bajita, ojos cafes, rasgos un tanto infantiles, con un vestido negro de tirantes y unas botas negras…..-aunque te extrañaremos en los próximos meses, dijo al momento de pararse a su lado y dejando ver a tres hombres que entraban a las oficinas…-Ummhhh??...y quien eres tu??...pregunto al momento de mirar a Shuichi y de que los recién llegados también lo hicieran…

Shuichi se disponía contestar pero el movimiento y grito de Sakuma lo detuvo…….

-Saaaki chan!!...ya estas mejor??...kuma chan te extraño…dijo al momento de abrazarla y mostrarle a su peluche…

-S…si…estoy bien y no te preocupes…contesto al momento de acariciar al muñeco….-Es verdad ….como te sientes??..le pregunto Mara….con gesto cansado contesto…-Bien…..no se preocupen solo fue un brazo roto…..nada fuera de este mundo…

-Saki chan….Shuichi es el nuevo miembro……el aludido dijo:….-mi nombre es Shindou Shuichi….

-El mío es Enoki Saki…..soy del grupo de apoyo técnico….Bienvenido!!...

-Ahora los envían más jóvenes y solo uno este año…dijo un hombre serio, cabello corto negro, ojos cafés, con barba, de piel clara y vestido con un traje negro….- Suzuki Takato miembro de la Sección de mando…es un placer.

-Hola..yo soy Dick...líder del grupo de Apoyo Técnico…y este es Kaede miembro del equipo de asalto, quien respondió con una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo. ¿En cual estas tu?

-Estoy en el equipo de asalto…es un placer conocerlos…

-A los miembros restantes los conocerás mas tarde…Ahora iniciaremos una reunión. Con estas palabras se dirigieron a una sala de juntas, donde se sentaron alrededor de una mesa.

-Como todos saben K partira a Estados Unidos este fin de semana y estara fuera; poor ello iremos un mes a un Centro de Entrenamiento en el norte del país. Este iniciara la próxima semana así que preparen todo. Otra cosa, la semana pasada detuvieron un cargamento en el puerto de Kobe, este contenía 2 toneladas de droga, así que el departamento de narcóticos esta investigando pero dado la cantidad decomisada, de ser necesario también participaremos. Bien, los que tengan algo que anunciar….Mara..

-Las reparaciones del centro de tiro tardara mas de lo previsto por lo que los entrenamientos se reducirán al 50 y se harán en otro lugar. Todo gracias a…ohh…sorpresa..K…

-What??...it was not my fault…..la bazuca yo la deje en su lugar .Ariwa lo provoco…

-Ehhhh…..no es verdad…escucha….

-Basta…..eso no importa ahora….contesto Mara…eso es todo…

Antes de continuar se vieron interrumpidos por la puerta que se abría y de la que ingresaban tres hombres quienes se presentaron como Shin, Lee y Jun. Después de se conocieran y se pusiera al tanto de los misiones en proceso, en la hora de comida Sakuma seguido de Saki y Kouji decidieron salir a comer todos juntos a un restaurante cercano, para celebrar el ingreso de Shuichi bajo las protestas de este de que no era necesario. En el restaurante sacaron fotografías de todos juntos a excepción de Shuichi y se la dieron a el como recuerdo de su primer día como parte del S.A.T.

--Fin del flash back--

De eso hacia ya siete meses…tiempo en los que se hizo amigo de todos pero en especial de Saki y de Sakuma…admiraba tanto a ese hombre…además de que lo había ayudado a arreglar sus cosas, de su casa y en ocasiones salían a comer. Recostándose en el suelo, cerro los ojos y los ojos dorados de un hombre rubio llegaron insistentemente a su mente…-donde estas extraño?...susurro Shuichi…al momento sintió algo moverse a su lado…-Señor Winsy ….me asustaste…le dijo a una iguana de treinta centímetros de largo y de color verde intenso….-si que estas loca Saki…dijo al aire y tomándola entre sus manos se levanto y la coloco en una caja de cristal. … -_Que regalo tan mas extraño_, pensó; Saki se lo había dado una semana atrás con el pretexto de que se acercaba su cumpleaños y que le daría algo original además de querer ser la primera, así sin mas llego un ese día con la iguana diciendo:….-_Es tu regalo…te cuidara..se llama Señor Winsy...esa chica si que en ocasiones se alocaba,_ penso divertido

_Mañana será un día pesado, mejor me voy a dormir_. Al momento de entrar se encontró con la recamara tal cual la había dejado esta mañana: desarreglada y con un olor varonil. Totalmente rojo se recostó y hundió su cabeza entre las sabanas y aspirando el olor a semen, sudor y una colonia varonil se dejo llevar por sus recuerdos y cayo dormido.

* * *

En otro lugar, lejos de ese pequeño departamento..en una mansión un pelea sucedía. En esta participaba Mika Seguchi y Eiri Uesugi; ya que después de amanecer en el departamento, partió hacia su casa a buscar a su hijo quien se había quedado con la niñera; sorpresa cunado se entero que su hermana había ido por él. Sabiendo que lo sermonearían llego para solo tomar al niño e irse. Decidido a pasar todo el día con su hijo, no contesto a las llamadas de su hermana y cuñado, pero al final del día Rikku pidió ir a recoger su mochila y debido a eso estaba ahí soportando los reclamos.

-En donde te metiste...Eiri estábamos preocupados…no llegas a dormir, no avisas y en la mañana solo vienes y te llevas al niño, así como si nada.

-No me des tus tontos sermones…lo que haga o deje de hacer es cosa mía…no te incumbe

-Claro que me incumbe…eres mi hermano y es mi sobrino..no voy dejar que sufra…al momento de decir estas palabras Eiri se puso de pie y encaro a su hermana con una voz fría y cortante.

-QUE DIABLOS DICES??...INSINUAS QUE NO SOY UN BUEN PADRE!!... para que te vayas enterando ese niño es lo único que me importa en el mundo…. Mejor dedícate a cuidar tu matrimonio y a intentar tener tus propios hijos….le dijo con rabia a lo que Mika solo atino a llorar e irse rápidamente de la sala.

-Eiri san…tu hermana no quiso decir eso …a ella le preocupan los dos…no seas injusto con ella….le dijo su cuñado que hasta ese momento se había mantenido neutral…

-También va para ti…..déjennos tranquilos…dicho fríamente esto subió rápidamente a las habitaciones superiores y tomando a un pequeño niño rubio dormido en sus brazos, salio de la casa, momentos después se escucho la partida de un auto….Eiri san …. murmuro Touma para después dirigirse a donde se encontraba su esposa.

Llegando a departamento deposito a su hijo en su habitación y acariciando su cabello, susurro…-Rikku…hijo…eres lo único bueno que tengo en el mundo … no dejare que nada nos separe…..dicho esto, lo arropo con cariño y se dirigió a la cocina y sacando una cerveza se dirigió a su estudio; no estaba cansado y parecía ser que su inspiración regresaba, así que aprovechando ingreso a su estudio y comenzó a escribir con la imagen de un chico moreno en su mente.

* * *

Despertó a las 5 y media de la mañana y aun medio dormido se ducho, desayuno algo, vistió y salio de su casa para dirigirse a las afueras de la ciudad; en un Centro que parecía de deportes pero que era lugar de entrenamiento para la policía. Después de dejar sus cosas y de cambiarse su ropa por un equipo especial de entrenamiento color negro se dirigió a la cafetería a buscar algo que lo despertara; al llegar encontró que todos los miembros ya estaban ahí. Rayos, es que siempre tenia que llegar tarde.

Media hora después se encontraban en un campo verde frente a sus equipos consistentes en chalecos antibalas, micrófonos y escopetas. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Mara, acerca de iniciar primero con prácticas a una distancia de 1000 metros para posteriormente aumentar gradualmente.

Ya habia pasado una semana y media desde que tuviera su encuentro con aquel hombre y aun no encontraba la manera de hallarlo. Al terminar su rutina de ejercicio en los cuartos de entrenamiento del edificio, se dirigió a ducharse y mientras se vestía sonó su celular. Piii piiii piii….al tomarlo noto que la llamada pertenecía a Hiro, hacia exactamente una semana que no lo veía así que recuperando un poco de su animo contesto.

-Hola …que bueno que llamas

-Tienes tiempo libre??...salimos a cenar? Quiero pasar a comprar un libro

-Sí, esta bien..te espero en la cafetería que te mostré hace un mes

-De acuerdo…nos vemos

-Hai

Dándose prisa tomo su mochila y bajo corriendo las escaleras despidiéndose de los compañeros que encontraba en el camino. Al llegar encontró a Sakuma hablando con Kouji, este parecía bastante molesto pero decidió no interferir y dando una inclinación con la cabeza salia del edificio.

Mientras dentro los hombres seguían con la platica…- Anda ven solo un rato…..decía Kouji..-No puedo..tengo asuntos que arreglar además veré a unos viejos amigos… -Antes ..aun con compromisos tenias tiempo para ir a mi casa y divertirnos…o quieres que vaya a la tuya?...-No…otro día, fue la respuesta tajante del mayor pese a la desilusión del otro. Dando la conversación por terminada salio del edificio con la clara intención de alcanzar a Shuichi e invitarlo a cenar pero sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando salio y no lo vio. Suspirando resignado entro al edificio y le dijo al otro chico:….-En la tuya pero será solo un par de horas….con una sonrisa por parte del otro subieron al auto de Sakuma rumbo a la casa del mas joven.

Después de comprar algo de comer y de sentarse en un parque ingresaron a varias librerías buscando el libro que buscaba Hiro. –Pero…Hirooo….porque es tan pesado tu libro…exclamo un moreno.

-Porque es sobre medicina neuronal…y lo necesito para este curso….ya no te quejes y sigue cargándolo en lo que busco el otro…le contesto un concentrado pelirrojo quien leía los títulos de los estantes.

Dejando claro que Hiro ya no le haría caso y con todo y el libro se dedico a dar una vuelta por la enorme librería; hasta que se topo con un anuncio que le cortó la respiración. Tan sorprendido estaba que no escucho a su amigo llamándole. –Shu…no me oyes..ya lo encontré deja pago y nos …Shu que pasa?.. pregunto preocupado debido al silencio de su amigo. Reaccionando al fin, Shuichi solo pudo articular:

-Es él …Hiro….dijo al momento de señalar una manta colgada que anunciaba:

Esta noche, conferencia y firma de libros de la novela "Vidas aparte" la más reciente de Yuki Eiri.

Bajo estas palabras se mostraba una gran imagen de un hombre rubio de ojos dorados.

Lentamente y con ternura Shuichi repitió el nombre:…-Yuki ..Eiri….

* * *

bien aqui termina el tercer capitulo...el cuarto ya llevo unahoja...queeee por algo se inicia no??...disculpas por el retraso..pero me deprimio el que no leyeran la historia y la escuela esta mas ruda cada dia...pero encontrare la manera de continuar ademas de que estoy trabajando en la traduccion de dos fics tambien de gravitatio,...

les dire que estuve tentada de borrar la historia pero pense y decidi que no ... lo continuare asi sean muchos o pocos los que lo lean ... con esto me despido ... disfrutenlo y nos vemos en los reviews


	4. Reencuentro

I back...jajajajaja

eesta vez si k subi rapido el siguiente capi verdad??...es para disculpar el retraso y por k no voy a poder subir nada en unas dos semanas...creo...de hecho deberia estar terminando mi proyecto final de la escuela ...pero...ya casi estaba este capitulo asi que...

los personajes son de Maki Murakami...mmmmm aun no consigo los derechos!!... espero les guste

* * *

Shuichi seguía estupefacto, días buscándolo y en una librería venia a encontrarlo. Radiante de alegría se giro hacia su amigo y le dijo:

-Lo encontré….¡¡lo encontré!!...dijo con una enorme sonrisa…-Es él… ¡¡verdad que es el hombre mas apuesto que has visto en tu vida??...dijo radiante al momento de colocar sus manos en los hombros de su amigo y dando pequeños saltos.

Con todo y Shuichi brincando observó la imagen y arriba de este el nombre "Yuki Eiri"…vaya con que se trataba de un escritor famoso…

-No lo se… Shu…yo no soy gay y no me gustan los hombres, bueno a excepción de ti … dijo al momento de agarrar a su amigo por la cintura obteniendo una mueca de sorpresa por parte de él y de los pocos que los vieron.

-Kyaaa…Hirooo…. no digas esas cosas...-Jajajajaja…..debiste ver tu cara, eres tan chistoso…

-Callate ..le dijo al momento de darle un codazo..-Tenemos que quedarnos..

-Queee??...no…este tipo de eventos tardan mucho, este inicia a las 7 de la tarde faltan como 50 minutos para que inicie, encima tengo que estudiar y tú tienes trabajo….

-No…mañana puedo llegar tarde… anda no me dejes solo, andaaaa…mientras le decía esto lo miraba con ojos de borrego a medio morir.

-Arggg….esta bien…pero solo un rato..ehh!!

-Hai…solo quiero hablar con el….

-Aja…hablar para después hacer cosas pervertidas…pillin!!.. le dijo mientras le pellizcaba su mejilla.

-Ahhh!!...no digas eso…y le regreso el pellizco con la cara totalmente roja.

-Pero si es lo que quieres…

-Mmmjuumm…claro…anda vamos

Mientras se dirigían al salón de eventos de la librería platicaban acerca de lo que Shuichi le diría…-Entiende Shu debes llegar y saber lo que vas a decir o es que le dirás: "Hola….te acuerdas de mi; dormimos juntos hace dos semanas. Ahh y ni siquiera nos dijimos nuestros nombres".

-Ehhh….y porque no puede decirle así….contesto inocentemente Shuichi

Dándole un suave golpe le dijo: -Pues no…no puedes hacer eso…por cierto y como vamos a entrar..por lo que se nota este es un evento exclusivo así que….

-No te preocupes….si nos piden identificación ya se lo que haré…exclamo con una enorme sonrisa.

Al momento de terminar de hablar se encontraron ante una enorme puerta café frente a la cual se encontraban dos hombres que platicaban mientras miraban una carpeta.

-Mmm…creo que la lista esta completa…dijo el primer hombre a lo que contesto el segundo: -Si..creo que si … y mirando su reloj continuo….faltan alrededor de media hora, tal vez para que lleguen los invitados y otros 15 para que inicie la presentación. Terminando de hablar voltearon y descubrieron a dos chicos acercándose; el mas joven moreno, cabello castaño y ojos violetas vestido con jeans negros, tenis y una sudadera negra con mochila mientras el segundo vestía un pantalón formal negro, zapatos y camisa negra y cabello rojo. Cuando estos llegaron les preguntaron:

-Son invitados??...aun es temprano para que lleguen pero bueno muéstrennos sus invitaciones.

Antes de que Hiro dijera algo, Shuichi lo detuvo y dijo: -No, no somos invitados… somos de seguridad; es claro que se trata de un evento importante con un personaje famoso así que revisaremos que no pase nada. Al momento mostró su palca.

Después de examinar la placa, los hombres se miraron y después de dudar un momento, asintieron y comenzaron a abrir la puerta para que revisaran el salón de eventos. Pero Shuichi replico:

-NO!!...debemos revisar primero en donde se encuentra Yuki Eiri…

-Esta bien…sígannos

Un momento después se dirigieron por un pasillo del lado derecho y subiendo una escalera llegaron a un pasillo donde giraron del lado izquierdo donde se encontraba una puerta negra con un letrero que decía: "PRIVADO". Los hombres se encontraban dispuestos a tocar y abrir la puerta pero Shuichi los detuvo con el argumento de que el lo haría y de que podían retirarse; después de que los hombres se fueran, los amigos se quedaron solos y decididos Shuichi abrió la puerta.

...

Para el escritor su día no pintaba para estar bien; tenia una presentación exclusiva con los medios de comunicación además de personas con pase y otros invitados del mundo literario, por lo tanto tendría que estar una hora frente a todos soportando sus tontas preguntas acerca de su vida privada seguido de un brindis. La niñera había cancelado y no quería llamar a su hermana para que cuidara al niño no tenia humor para reclamos, así que había decidido llevarlo y para colmo su editora no dejaba de llamarlo.

Media hora después se encontraba en la librería donde lo condujeron a una habitación previamente preparada exclusivamente para él; esta consistía en una pequeña sala donde se encontraban charolas con alimentos y bebidas. También contaba con un baño completo y de otra habitación para cambiarse y arreglarse. Entrando depósito a su hijo en el sofá mientras le decía:

-Escucha, pequeño…tengo trabajo que hacer así que necesito que te quedes quieto… si tienes hambre o sed solo me dices y te lo daré. Y a continuación sacar su extraño peluche y acomodándolo bien en el sofá se fue al baño para ducharse; eran las seis de la tarde y el evento iniciaba a las 7 de la noche. –Rikku…espera en un rato vuelvo. Dijo para después ir a preparase. Mientras se arreglaba la puerta se abrió mostrando a una mujer joven delgada cabello largo teñido de color rubio y piel clara vestida con un traje rosa y sosteniendo una carpeta. Entro buscando al escritor pero lo que encontró fue a un pequeño niño sentado en el sofá jugando con un peluche quien solo la miro con miedo y sorpresa.

-Hola pequeño y tu padre?...le pregunto con una falsa dulzura que solo consiguió asustar mas a Rikku y por eso no contesto solo atino abrazar mas fuerte su peluche. Molesta por que le niño no le contestaba y porque era claro que no le agradaba para nada, se acerco y le dijo con voz baja y malvada… - Mira mocoso, no tengo tiempo para ti, así que donde diablos esta tu padre y ni se te ocurra llorar porque te arrepentirás. Debido a la forma en la cual le había hablado Rikku tembló y silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Molesta por esas lagrimas lo tomo bruscamente por los brazos y comenzó a apretarlos con fuerza al tiempo que lo zarandeaba con fuerza y le murmuraba palabras de desprecio instándolo a callarse para después levantar la mano con la clara intención de golpearlo.

--...

Los amigos jamás imaginaron lo que encontrarían al momento de abrir la puerta; Shuichi sorprendido descubrió a una mujer con la clara intención de golpear a un indefenso niño, recuerdos de una infancia dolorosa en el orfanato lo inundaron y con rapidez se dirigió hacia esa mujer sujetando firmemente su brazo y diciéndole:

-Que es lo que le pasa??... deje al pequeño en paz!!

Sorprendida por la aparición de ese mocoso; la mujer se revolvió furiosa y dándole una fuerte cachetada le grito: - QUIEN TE CREES ..NIÑO…SUELTAME O TE ARREPENTIRAS….. presa de un ataque la mujer comenzó a rasguñarlo por lo que Hiro intervino rápidamente y tomando sus brazos los paso a su espalda para controlarla, ya libre Shuichi se dirigió al pequeño y arrodillándose en el piso le hablo dulcemente al niño a la par que acariciaba lentamente su cabecita…- Shhhh….bebe… estas bien….no llores ….todo va a estar bien.

Cuando escucho esas palabras Rikku abrió sus ojos y miro al hombre que lo agraciaba con dulzura y con lagrimas se arrojo a sus brazos llorando mas fuerte.

Después de ducharse y ya comenzando a vestirse escucho unos gritos seguidos de los sollozos de su hijo. Con el corazón latiéndole por el miedo de que a su hijo le hubiera pasado algo malo, salio rápidamente para encontrar una escena por demás impactante. Su editora siendo sujetada por un hombre de cabello rojo y a esta moviéndose frenéticamente por liberarse y a un chico sentado en el piso con su hijo en brazos y al pequeño llorando en el pecho del adolescente. Velozmente se dirigió hacia el muchacho en el piso y levantándolo del brazo bruscamente pregunto con voz fría:

-QUE DIABLOS PASA AQUÍ??...QUIEN ERES TU??...

Por la sorpresa Hiro soltó a la mujer quien corrió al lado de Eiri mientras le decía: … - Llama a la policía…son unos ladrones y secuestradores… pretenden llevarse a tu hijo. –ESO NO ES VERDAD!!.. grito Shuichi estaba impactado debido al fuerte tiron que lo obligo a ponerse de pie con todo y el niño aferrado a él además de que sentía dolor en el brazo por el fuerte agarre ejercido por el hombre; y el hecho de escuchar que el niño era hijo del escritor

-ESTA MUJER QUERIA GOLPEAR AL PEQUEÑO!!...ELLA MIENTE… grito mientras la señalaba.

-No les crea, Sensei…ellos mienten… yo intentaba salvar al niño….dijo desesperada la mujer.

Confundido por lo que decían; miro a todos los presentes, su editora lucia nerviosa mientras que los otros dos estaban, en lo que cabe, tranquilos y a ello sumarle el echo de que Rikku estaba abrazado al mas joven quién le resultaba familiar.

-Mizuki… silencio… a todos… y lentamente tomo al niño de entre los brazos del chico y levantando suavemente su cabeza, le pregunto con dulzura:… -Shhh… calma … Rikku… dime… ¿hijo quién te quería hacer daño?... Después de escuchar las palabras de su padre, Rikku alzo su cabecita miro a Shuichi y después a la mujer y lentamente alzo su pequeño brazo y señalo a la mujer y tan solo dijo:… - Ella…. Una palabra, solo eso y para Eiri fue claro y de una forma fría le dijo a Mizuki… - Lárgate!!...antes de que te eche como te mereces…

Al verse descubierta Mizuki hizo algo estúpido ya que dando pasos falsos hacia la salida solo que se abalanzo sobre Eiri y el niño, dispuesta a hacer daño. En la sorpresa Eiri cubrió con sus brazos a su hijo pero el ataque nunca llego ya que Shuichi atento a todos los movimientos de la mujer la tomo por el brazo y doblándoselo hacia atrás y tirándola al suelo de un movimiento rápido la controlo mientras esta solo gritaba del dolor. Con el niño en brazos y después de recuperarse de la sorpresa el escritor se dirigió a un teléfono situado a lado del sofá y llamo a seguridad; minutos pasaron y varios hombres llegaron y siguiendo las órdenes del rubio se llevaron a la mujer.

Después de que la puerta se hubiera cerrado, Eiri miro al joven y lo reconoció como el chico del parque. Minutos de silencio pasaron hasta que Hiro miro su reloj y dijo: - Ahhh…que tarde 6:30, yo tengo que irme!!...adiós Shuichi... El aludido solo volteo y antes de que dijera algo le murmuro:…-Necesitas hablar con él. Yo solo estorbo, me voy te espero abajo. Dicho esto se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y salio.

Después de ver al otro partir poso su vista sobre el más joven y le dijo:

-¿Me explicas quien eres?...

Shuichi se removió incomodo y dolido por la indiferencia del otro, lo miro y le contesto.

-Me llamo Shuichi Shindou…y .yo… pues… es… tan solo quería volver a verte..

Sorprendido por esa respuesta, se sentó en el sofá y acomodando a su hijo a su lado, estaba dispuesto a contestarle pero se detuvo al momento en que cuidadosamente Rikku se bajaba y se dirigía hacia el mocoso con los brazos extendidos pidiendo que lo cargaran. Sorprendido y enternecido, Shuichi levanto al pequeño y tímidamente rozo su nariz con la del pequeño al momento de que ambos sonreían. Totalmente sorprendido por ese gesto de su hijo; ya que generalmente era muy retraído y tímido, y para que de buenas a primeras con un perfecto extraño sonriera y pidiera ser cargado. Dando la vuelta se dirigió a la habitación a cambiarse pero fue detenido por una mano calida y suave que le erizo la piel.

-Espera…a donde vas??... y tu hijo??... pregunto confundido el joven policía y girando la cabeza le dijo: -Confía en ti, esta en buenas manos… y dándole una sonrisa seductora se interno en la otra habitación.

Asombrado, Shuichi se sentó con el niño quien tomo a su muñeco, y Shuichi reconociendo el peluche le dijo: -Guaauuu…que bonito…tienes a Appa…obteniendo una sonrisa y palabras del niño rubio. –Papi me lo regalo… tengo hambre…le dijo señalando la mesa donde se encontraba la comida.

Cuando salio de arreglarse, encontró a su hijo sentado en el regazo del otro comiendo contento y al mocoso tan solo acariciando su cabello rubio y mirándolo comer. También noto el momento en el que el susodicho giraba su cabeza hacia él y abría la boca al observarlo. Shuichi se quedo mudo al momento de voltear y encontrar al escritor luciendo un traje de seda negro claramente costoso, una camisa blanca y corbata negra, así como un fino reloj dorado que lo hacían lucir simplemente fabuloso. Al observar el gesto burlón en la cara del rubio volteo rápidamente sonrojado.

El escritor se dirigió a ellos y dijo:…-Quédate aquí … terminando la conferencia nos vamos.. y sin mas salio de la habitación. Que significaba eso?? Acaso se lo había dicho al niño o a los dos?? No lo sabia, simplemente tomo su celular y le mando un mensaje a Hiro en el cual le decía que se quedaría y que mejor se fuera, y recibiendo uno de respuesta en que le decía que se cuidara y si necesitaba transporte no durara en llamarlo.

-...

Pasaron tres horas desde iniciado el evento, había tardado demasiado en empezar ya que con todo el alboroto formado por el despido de su editora, y el que le preguntaran porque presentaba su libro varios meses retrasados y por supuesto preguntas acerca de su vida privada. Malditos periodistas, es que no tenían algo mas interesante que hacer que inmiscuirse en su vida? Cansado abrió la puerta y se encontró con una imagen tierna, el muchacho yacía sentado en el sillón con Rikku en sus brazos con lo que parecía ser la sudadera del otro puesta y totalmente dormido; había creído que el chico también estaba dormido pero desecho la idea cuando lo vio abrir los ojos y girar la cabeza hacia él.

Después de que lo convenciera de que fuera con él a su casa con el niño, los tres se encontraban en el auto camino a la casa del escritor. Nervioso por lo que implicaba dormir en la casa del rubio, Shuichi permanecía abrazando al niño dormido y mirando la ventanilla sin decir una palabra. Al momento de arribar a una zona residencial y de que ingresaran a uno de los edificios más grandes, solo se dedico a siguió al rubio hacia el ascensor y posteriormente a su departamento. Estaba asombrado de todo el lujo existente en ese lugar y comenzó a sentirse cohibido y pequeño.

Al entrar encontró un departamento amplio, elegante y con muebles costosos, y el piso de madera. La primera habitación era la sala; la cual solo consistía en un juego de sofá negro con un pequeño centro de mesa, una mesa de noche a lado del sillón principal, frente los muebles modernos aparatos de música y televisión. A su lado izquierdo lo que parecía ser la cocina y el comedor y del lado contrario en lugar de paredes grandes ventanas, las palabras del escritor lo sacaron de su estado de observación.

-Su recamara esta por aquí….ven….

Con pasos lentos se dirigieron a la habitación; al momento de depositar al niño en la cama, salio dejando al padre despedirse y se dirigió a la sala donde se sentó esperando el regreso del escritor. Cuando Eiri regreso lo hizo sin el saco y la corbata y antes de sentarse a su lado se dirigió a la cocina y regreso con dos latas, de las cuales una le ofreció a Shuichi. Sentados los dos, Shuichi tenía la cabeza agachada jugando con la lata de sodas y dio un respingo cuando noto la mano del escritor que le levantaba el rostro para mirarlo.

-Gracias por lo que hiciste por mi hijo esta noche… le murmuro, obteniendo solo un de nada del chico… -Eres un baka muy lindo…le dijo el escritor para después besarlo suavemente en la boca. Shuichi totalmente pillado por sorpresa se quedo quieto. Pasada la sorpresa inicial, decidio responder al beso. Así, ambos pronto se encontraron recostados en el sofá con Eiri sobre Shuichi, con ansias Eiri besaba el cuello bronceado dejando marcas rojizas mientras Shuichi se aferraba y gemía ante cada caricia. Incorporándose tan solo para quitar la camisa que cubría al chico y al ver su pecho descubierto se abalanzo sobre sus tetillas para morderlas y succionarlas mientras sus manos bajaban y desabrochaban los pantalones y rápido se los quito; todo esto sin perder el contacto con el cuerpo y la boca del mas joven.

Shuichi se arqueaba gimiendo de forma contenida. Sus manos estaban clavadas en la afiebrada espalda de escritor que se movía sobre él de forma constante, regalando pequeños besos en todo su cuerpo, de un movimiento le quito los boxers a la par que lo obligaba a levantarse y quedar los dos de rodillas frente a frente. Las manos del novelista vagaron por la espalda del policía, bajando por todas las curvas de su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus nalgas, las cuales acaricio y apretó, deslizando uno de sus dedos por la abertura entre ambas hasta llegar a la altura de la entrada del chico en la que introdujo un dedo sin aviso y seguido por otros dos. Shuichi jadeo en sus labios abiertos y húmedos, apretándose contra él, friccionado su erección contra la erección del rubio que permanecía cubierta por sus pantalones y que estaba tan o más ansiosa que la suya propia. Los dedos del escritor entraban y salían dilatando la estrecha entrada.

Incapaz de sostenerse por mas tiempo Shuichi se aparto torpemente el cabello pegado a su frente por el sudor, y de un movimiento se recostó en el largo del sofá a la par que con las piernas abiertas, levantaba instintivamente las caderas en busca del miembro de Yuki y entre jadeos le suplicaba.

- Yuukiiii...por favor... te necesito...

Sorprendido por las palabras y también porque necesitaba enterrarse en el, se desabrocho los pantalones, y bajándolos junto con su ropa interior pero sin quitárselos totalmente, tomo las piernas y elevándolas se introdujo en el chico de un solo golpe para después comenzar un vaivén frenético. Sus cuerpos se abrazaron y sus bocas se buscaban ansiosas al igual que sus lenguas.

-Yuuuukiiii ... gimió cuando las manos del escritor se clavaron profundamente en la ardiente carne de sus caderas, y sus envestidas se incrementaron ganando fuerza y velocidad.

No tardaron mucho en terminar, logrando un intenso orgasmo y el escritor cayo sobre el chico. Mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban; Shuichi acariciaba dulcemente el cabello rubio y la espalda sudorosa del hombre recostado sobre él. Momentos después, Yuki se puso de pie; y colocándose correctamente la ropa interior y los pantalones, tomo de la mano al otro y jalándolo suavemente lo insto a ponerse de pie en el piso. Shuichi, cohibido por el hecho de estar de pie y desnudo se puso colorado. Tomando su camisa del piso, el escritor la coloco sobre los hombros del muchacho y acto seguido ambos caminaron tomados de la mano hacia la habitación del rubio.

...

...

Después de que salieran de las oficinas se habían dirigido a la casa del chico; tomando una rápida cena y de ver unos videos mientras platicaban. Kouji tenía toda la intención de pasar la noche con su jefe pero al parecer este se encontraba distraído tratando de evitar la situación. Finalmente, estaban ahí… teniendo sexo desenfrenado en el piso pero logrado solo hasta que el más joven prácticamente se había desnudado frente al mayor y de que Sakuma ya no pudiera evitarlo.

Al parecer solo uno de ellos disfrutaba del sexo, bueno. Kouji se encontraba a gatas en el piso mientras Sakuma de rodillas y tomándolo por las caderas lo envestía bruscamente una y otra vez.

-Ryuichi….esp… espera…. ahhhh gemía sin control

Ryuichi tan solo lo hacia mas fuerte para así terminar pronto y salir de ese lugar. No es que le desagradara el sexo con su subalterno; es solo que tenia una reunión con dos viejos amigos y no quería llegar tarde sumado el hecho de que talvez al final de la noche podría visitar al chico nuevo. Shuichi, ese nombre y su hermoso rostro llegaban a su mente a cada momento; le gustaba para que negarlo… todos estos meses desde su ingreso saliendo con él. En un plan de amigos por supuesto, para ganarse primero su amisTad y después… quien sabe… terminar en el piso penetrándolo salvajemente. Con el solo hecho de pejsar en el, termino eyaculando y se tiro ad lado de su amante ocasional. El mas joven se dio la vuelta y cuando estaba apundo de abrazarlo, su jefe se puso de pie y comenzo a vestirse.

-Antes de que preguntes o digas algo… Recuerda que te dije que tengo una reunión… y antes de que recibiera una respuesta tomo su chaqueta y salio del lugar.

En el momento en el que el mayor cerraba la puerta, Kouji se levanto y tomando su ropa se vistió y se sentaba en el sillón. No entendía el cambio repentino de Ryuchi, desde meses atrás parecía ya no querer salir con él, ni siquiera para comer. Tal vez se estaba cansando de la relación, bueno si es que se le podía llamar una "relación de pareja" lo que fuera que tenían; era secreto y no lo sabían en el departamento, no incluía sentimientos así como tampoco reclamos, cada quien podía salir con quien quisiera, en pocas palabras: una "relación abierta" esas eran las reglas de Sakuma desde el momento que comenzaron a dormir juntos. Para Kouji era mas que claro que su amante tenía otra pareja; ese no era ningún secreto, si algo caracterizaba a Sakuma en el aspecto de su vida privada, era esa facilidad con la que buscaba y conseguía nuevos amantes sin problemas, hombre o mujer, él no tenia preferencia. Tampoco era secreto que Sakuma había dormido con varios miembros del escuadrón, y que a la par podía sostener romances con otros de la policía. Tenia su reputación de "play boy detective" bien ganada.

-Argghhh… me voy a volver loco… mejor lo olvido… de todas formas esto es solo sexo… se dijo para si mismo y cansado se fue a descansar.

...

...

Se encontraba conduciendo hacia un bar, en el cual había quedado en reunirse con dos viejos amigos; cuando sonó su celular.

-Diga…Ahhh….si es que me retrase un poco

-………..

-Entiendo…. Entonces voy bien de tiempo…

-……….

-Es una suerte que hayan conseguido una mesa…. Si, esta bien, los veré ahí en 20 minutos.

Y terminando la llamada acelero para llegar a su destino.

Después de veinte minutos de trayecto, llego a un bar de los más exclusivos de la ciudad. En la entrada una gran fila de gente buscaba; rápidamente se dirigió a los dos enormes hombres que cuidaban su nombre y mostrando una tarjeta a la par que decía su nombre, lo dejaron entrar. Este bar era propiedad de una de sus más grandes amigas dueña de una cadena de bares y restaurantes de los más exclusivos de Japón. Era un bar bastante grande, en este principalmente era para beber y bailar, esquivando a las meseras, a los clientes y cruzando la pista subió las escaleras que lo llevarían al segundo nivel y en un rincón apartado de toda la música encontró a sus dos amigos Noriko Ukai y Touma Seguchi.

...

y bien??...k les parecio Ryuichi...??

no se a... mi me gusta...

se supone que esto tambiene s de accion°°°°°°°°°...el siguiente capitulo tratare de poner una escena de pelicula holliwodense

nos vemos despues


End file.
